CSI's on Titanic
by tv freak 92
Summary: This came to my while I was watching Titanic. R&R please
1. All Aboard

**CSI's on Titanic **

**A/N: This came to my while I was watching Titanic. Anyway the characters are as follows: **

**Mac Jack 25**

**Stella Rose 25**

**Frankie Stella's fiancé 30**

**Flack Mac's best mate 25**

**Danny Stella's older Brother 28**

**Lindsey Danny's Fiancée Rachel 28**

**Peyton Stella's and Danny's mom 60**

**I hope you like it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: All Aboard **

A car pulled up onto the docks at Southampton opposite the Titanic. Frankie stepped out first and walked round to open the door and let his fiancée Stella out.

"It doesn't look any bigger than the ship did on the way down"

Frankie shock his head "You can say many things about any boat but not the Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer then the one down here and far more luxurious" He turned round to let Peyton out "You're daughter is very hard to please Peyton"

Peyton laughed and stepped out the car. Followed by her eldest son Danny and his fiancée Lindsey. "Wow, Sis how can you not like this" Danny said

"Let's go and get our rooms Hun" Lindsey said in a pleading voice

"You coming guys?" Danny asked

The others nodded and followed Danny and Lindsey onto the ship.

* * *

**Inside a Café **

Inside a Café on the docks Mac and Flack were playing for tickets on the Titanic.

"This it boys, someone's life's about to change. Flack?"

Flack threw his card on the table

"Nothing?" Mac asked

"Nothing" Flack replied

"Matthew?" Mac asked

Matthew put his cards on the table. Mac nodded and said "Nope"

"Lee?"

Lee put his cards on the table "Four aces ouch." Mac said he turned to Flack, "I'm sorry Flack"

"Sorry?"

"I'm sorry you're not going to see you're mom for along time…cause where going to America. Full house boys" Mac said throwing his cards on the table and gathering the winnings. Matthew grabbed his collar and made a fist like he was going to hit him. Matthew turned and hit lee. The others laughed.

"I'm going home!" Mac shouted

"We're going to America!" Flack shouted

"No mate Titanic go to America in five minutes" said a bartender pointing towards the clock.

"Shit" Mac said. They gathered up all the winnings and ran outside and up the third class rank. "Wait" Mac said, "We're passengers both of us"

The man at the door asked if they'd been through baggage inspection

"Yeah anyway we're American's both of us" Mac said

"Okay come on"

They got on and ran up to wave goodbye to the people who'd come to see them off.

**A/N: R&R**


	2. Meeting Stella

**CSI's on Titanic**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Stella**

Flack and Mac were sitting on the third class deck on Titanic when a guy approached them. "Hi I'm Adam" he said introducing himself.

"Mac and he's Flack" Mac replied

"Nice to meet you" Adam said shaking their hands. Mac looked up and saw a tall brunette by the railings. She looked at him then turned away. Adam saw him staring up at her. "Ah mate you need angles flying out you're arse to get next to the likes of her" Mac ignored him and continued staring at her. A guy walked up to her and spun her around to face him. She pulled her arm from his grip and walked off. Flack waved his hand in front of Mac and laughed when he hit him.

Later that night Mac was laying down on a bench when the women he saw earlier came running past him. He stood up and followed her to the end of the ship. When he got there she was hanging of the back of the ship. "You won't do it…Jump I mean" he said.

"Who are you, what gives you the right to tell me what I will and will not do"

"Sorry" he said apolitically, "All I'm saying is that if you jump I'm going to have to jump in there after you. Believe me I'm not looking forward to it"

Stella sighed and watched him take of his boots and jacket. "Don't be ridiculous it'll kill you"

"I'm a strong swimmer"

"The fall alone would kill you"

It'll hurt I'm not saying it wont. But I'm more worried about the water being so cold"

"How cold?"

"Have you ever been to Wisconsin?"

"What?"

"I grew up round there. They have one of the coldest winters around. Me and my dad used to go ice fishing. Ice fishing is when…"

"I know what ice fishing is" Stella snapped

"Sorry, It's just you seem like an indoor girl. Anyway I fell through some thin ice once and water that cold like right down there" he said pointing to the sea. "It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over you're body. You can breath, you can't think. That's why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you." He said walking over to her.

She sighed and allowed him to grab her hand. She turned around.

"Thanks. Mac Taylor"

"Stella Bonasera"

"I'm going to need you to write that down for me"

Stella laughed and climbed up the railings. She slipped and dangled over the side

"Help"

"Hang on Stella. Grab my hand and pull"

She slipped again

"Help, Help" she screamed

"Keep hold and pull you're self up"

She pulled herself up and they went toppling on to the deck. Mac landed on top of her. The guards came running and saw what happened.

"You stand back and don't move an inch." One of them said to Mac "Fetch the Master Arms" he said turning to the other people. A few minutes later Frankie and the master arms turned up. Mac was placed in handcuffs while Frankie talked to him. "What give you the right to put you're hands on my fiancée. Talk to me you filth"

"Frankie. It's not Mr. Taylor here's fault. I was leaning over. Far over to see the umm… umm… the umm"

"Propellers?" Frankie asked Stella

"Yes the propellers and I slipped if Mr. Taylor hadn't been here I would have gone over board"

"She wanted to see the propellers"

"Like I said women and machinery do not mix" a man said

"Is this how it was?" The Master Arms asked Mac

"Yes"

"Well the boys a hero then. Now gentleman shall we go back to our pipes and brandy?"

"Yeah" they started walking off "How bout the boy"

"Yes I think a twenty should do it"

Stella scoffed "Is that the going rate for saving you're fiancée"

Frankie sighed and walked up to him "I know why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow and entertain us with you're heroic tale"

"Yeah"


	3. First Kiss

**CSI's on Titanic **

**Chapter 3**

Mac was walking along the first class deck with Stella talking. She grabbed the folder he was carrying. "What's this, you're always carrying this around?" she asked sitting down.

"Open it"

"What you an artist or something?" Stel opened the folder, "Wow these are really good"

Mac blushed a little and looked down.

After a while they stood up and walked over to the railings. Peyton walked out a few minutes later with some friends. Everyone except Peyton was interested in how Mac saved Stella's life.

At dinner Frankie introduced Mac to everyone as the guy who saved his fiancée. A few hours later the men were going to the smoking room, Mac had politely declined saying he need to get back to steerage. On his way out he hand Stella a note which said for her to meet him by the clock. She followed him out and meet him by the clock. Mac turned around and asked "You wanna go to a real party?"

"Sure" she replied

Mac took her to the party in steerage. Stella sat down watching Mac dance with a girl called Louise. After the song had finished he said to Louise "I'm going to dance with her now okay?" pointing to Stella. Louise nodded. Mac walked up to Stella "Come on"

Stella shook her head "No"

"Come on Stel"

"No Mac"

"It'll be fun"

Stella sighed "Fine" she allowed him to take her to the middle of the floor.

"Right we're going to have to be closer for this one" he put his hand her back. He looked over to Louise "You're still my best girl Louise"

She smiled and nodded and ran off. Mac turned back to Stel "so you ready"

"As I'll ever be" she replied

* * *

**Next Day**

The next day Stella was walking down the boat talking to the creator of the Titanic when Mac grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deserted room.

"Mac" Stella said surprised

"Stella I need to see you" he said holding on to her wrist.

"Mac, we…you can't. Mac let go of me"

Mac dropped his hands. Stella leant forward as if to kiss him "Don't come up here again" She said; she turned and walked out leaving Mac standing there. Later that night Mac was leaning over the railings watching were the ship was going when he heard someone behind him. He turned round and saw Stella standing behind him.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" Stella replied

"Come here" Mac asked holding his arm out. Stella took his hand and he spun her around so he was behind her. "Close you're eyes" he whispered, Stella did as she was told. Mac guided her up the step and onto the railings. "Open you're eyes" he said. Stella opened her eyes "I'm flying" she said. Mac smiled as Stella leant her head back to rest on his shoulder. She turned her head at the same time as Mac did. She slowly brought her hand round to his head and leant forward and kissed him. Mac deepened the kiss, he put one hand on her face and the other around her neck.


	4. Ice Berg

**Title: CSI's on Titanic**

**Chapter 4: Ice Berg! **

**----------------------**

**11:38pm**

Mac and Stella ran onto the deck laughing. Mac wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She smiled at him and placed her arms around his shoulders. She pulled him down into a kiss. The watchers smiled to each other as they watched. They're face fell when they saw an Ice Berg. Gulping one of them rang the bell and called down to the deck.

"Yes…what do you see?"

"Ice Berg!" he shouted, "Ice Berg ahead" 

Placing the phone down he ran up to one of the officers. The officer ran to the captain's cabin. The captain walked out of his cabin asking what was wrong.

"There's an Ice Berg ahead"

The captain ordered the ship to turn to the starboard side. Mac and Stella unaware of what was going on continued to kiss. The kiss was interrupted by the deck shaking. They looked to the side and saw the Ice Berg. The ship continued to go pass the Ice Berg causing some of it to fall off and land on the deck. Mac looked at Stella and the two walked back to her cabin. When they arrived at the cabin Frankie was talking to the Master Arms explaining what had happened.

Stella walked in and said, "There's a problem we…-"

"We have got a problem. Someone's stolen a necklace" Frankie said he looked at Stella's hands and noticed that she was holding hands with Mac, "Search him"

Mac began protesting as he was searched. He jacket was taken of him "A Mr. Jacobs. Reported stolen earlier today"

"I borrowed it, I was going to give it back. Honestly." Mac said after receiving a look from Stella.

"Is this what you were looking for" one of the guys asked holding up a heart shaped necklace.

"Yes" Frankie replied taking it of him, "He lifted it while you were putting you're clothes back on."

"What! I never took it Stella. I swear"

Stella glared at Frankie and told Mac, "I believe you"

She watched as he was taken away, turning around she smiled at them and walked out the room.

**11:50 pm**

Mac watched as the water began rising. He called out for help. Five minutes later Stella walked through the door after hearing him call. She walked over to him and kissed him. Pulling back Mac said, "Check the cupboard over there"

Stella walked over to the cupboard. She checked the keys. "There isn't any here"

"Go find some help"

Nodding Stella went in search for help. Ten minutes later she came back carrying an axe. She walked over to Mac. Mac leaned back as Stella swung the axe a couple of times. The handcuffs split apart. Ma smiled happily and spun Stella around and kissed her. They ran back up to the deck. Stella was told to go into a lifeboat.

"I'll get on one with Frankie okay," Mac said. Stella nodded and was lowered down. "They're isn't a lifeboat on the other side is there"

Frankie shook his head. "That's what I thought."

The two men watched as Stella climbed out the boat on the three decks below there's. Stella ran back up to the deck and into Mac's arms. "You're stupid you know that. So stupid"

"I know"

They watched as the boat began to sink. Running up to the top of the side that was rising up in the air they hung on to the railings.

**10:00am **

The lifeboats arrived at the foot of another ship. Stella was helped onto the ship.

Once she'd stepped foot on the ship she began looking for Mac.

"Miss…Miss"

Stella was brought out of her trance "Yes?" she asked.

"Name"

"Stella…Stella Taylor"

The man nodded and walked off. "You gave my name?" a man asked from behind her.

She turned round and smiled flinging her arms around him "Mac"

"Hey Stella… you didn't answer my question?"

"Yeah…you don't mind do you?"

"No not all" He kissed her. Someone coughed behind them causing them to pull back. They

turned around and came face to face with Stella's brother Danny and his fiancée Lindsay.

"I'm Danny, this is Lindsay" Danny said holding his hand out to Mac.

"Mac Taylor" he replied shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you…I hope you'll take good care of her"

"I will"

"Good. Sis mom wants to see you she's over they're talking to Rachel" He shuddered at the last name.

The couple followed Danny and Lindsay over to where Peyton was. They were introduced and both couples lived happily.


End file.
